


Safest Haven

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Lee Seung Gil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: It was a truth universally acknowledged, that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a mate. It was something that was unspoken, a rule of society that they all abide by. Yet it seemed to come as the greatest surprise to the gossip mill when one of the most eligible bachelors announced his engagement.It should not have shocked anyone at all, truly, for Mr. Seung Gil Lee was respectable, of good marrying age, and had been on the market for a reasonable time to enter such an engagement. His parents were not so old that their son needed to rush marriage to secure heirs, nor were they so young that they would have interfered in the arrangement. Still, many gossiped that Lord and Lady Lee had something to do with such a fruitful match, for none seemed to expect that it could have been made by choice.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Safest Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naliackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naliackerman/gifts).



> This is a story for Naliackerman who wanted these two in a regency setting, with society not fully grasping the match between the two opposite personalities. It’s been so long since I wrote this pairing, and they’re so lovely together. I hope you enjoy!  
> Hugs  
> Lini

It was a truth universally acknowledged, that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a mate. It was something that was unspoken, a rule of society that they all abide by. Yet it seemed to come as the greatest surprise to the gossip mill when one of the most eligible bachelors announced his engagement.

It should not have shocked anyone at all, truly, for Mr. Seung Gil Lee was respectable, of good marrying age, and had been on the market for a reasonable time to enter such an engagement. His parents were not so old that their son needed to rush marriage to secure heirs, nor were they so young that they would have interfered in the arrangement. Still, many gossiped that Lord and Lady Lee had something to do with such a fruitful match, for none seemed to expect that it could have been made by choice. 

It was truly ridiculous, for Phichit had needed no convincing at all to accept the hand offered to him under the reddening oaktree, the brisk wind of autumn rushing through his dress as he stood on the graveled path of his childhood home. Had he known he would be proposed to that afternoon, he would have worn something prettier, and had he known it would be outside, he would have dressed much warmer. Still, the feeling of adoration that had exploded in his chest as Mr. Lee got down on one knee before him had shocked away any resemblance of cold lingering across his skin. 

“I am aware that I lack in many things,” Mr. Lee had started, his dark eyes so intense as they met Phichit’s surprised expression. Never before had Phichit been so silent. “But I promise to give you as much love and affection that I can give. I know that many others are more expressive in their love, but I cannot be what I am not. I shall give you security, and comfort, and spoil you with all I can muster. This I vow today, and tomorrow, and for always if you accept my request.”

“Mr. Lee,” Phichit had said in a gasp, and then an overwhelming joy had rushed through his body as he let out a giggle. “Of course, of course I will!”

It had been the most happy occasion of Phichit’s life, a start of something new and exciting, but comforting all the same. Mr. Lee was calm where Phichit was a whirlwind, he was thoughtful where Phichit was hasty, he was sharp where Phichit was witty. It was a perfect match had anyone come to ask Phichit what he thought of it. No one did of course, for that would be far too forward. Instead, Phichit learned what was being said of them the way anyone learns anything, through letters from dear friends, correspondence from jealous relatives, and the whispered words behind ones back as they entered a social gathering such as this one. 

Phichit had come prepared, for his dearest friend Mr. Katsuki had warned him of what the especially rude Mr. Cao Bin had voice during a dinner at the de la Iglesia estate just a week prior, a week and a half after the bonds of their engagement had been read. 

Mr. Katsuki, who was the most darling of friends, had retold, word for word, how the alpha had gone on about the ‘strange match’. Luckily, Mr. Katsuki had been able to step in to voice his own opinion, and had been backed up by Lord Nikiforov and with it the subject had died. Phichit was not so sure if the Lord had done so merely to support the object of his affection, or if he agreed with Mr. Katuski’s opinion, but he was grateful to them both all the same.

It did not matter. It seemed the nasty gossip spanned much farther than simply being Mr. Cao Bin’s opinion. Phichit was not daft after all, no matter what some might think from his cheerful expression. He was extremely aware of the way heads turned after them as they walked into the ball, Phichit’s hand resting in the crook of Mr. Lee’s arm. Smiling faces greeted them, but as Phichit turned away he could see from the corner of his eye how they whispered. 

“Are you alright?” Mr. Lee asked, and Phichit snapped his face towards him, meeting the alpha’s thoughtful expression. Phichit’s stomach flipped, as it did so often in the alpha’s presence. “You smell distressed.”

“My apologies,” Phichit said, turning his gaze away from the storm in Mr. Lee’s eyes. “I am simply not used to this much attention.”

“Ah,” the alpha said, and then fell quiet. He still held onto Phichit’s hand however, and when the omega turned back to him he was still focusing solely on Phichit. “Are they bothering you?”

“I am more accustomed to being a part of the gossiping crowd, less so in being the subject,” Phichit admitted, and Mr. Lee nodded slowly. “I am sure they will calm down soon. Perhaps Mr and Ms Crispino will make a scene again. The drama will keep the crowd busy for days if they quarrel in public once more.”

“I do not mind them speaking of us,” Mr. Lee said firmly, and Phichit looked at him in surprise, not fully sure he was understanding the alpha’s meeting. Mr. Lee was a very private person, and he could not imagine him enjoying being in the center of attention for anything. 

“Do elaborate, my love,” Phichit said, and Mr. Lee’s lips quirked up, just a fraction. Had Phichit not known him so well, he would surely have missed it. 

“If they want to speak of me, I am happy they will speak of us, for I harbor a foolish romantic notion of wanting to be associated with you from now on and always,” Mr. Lee said, and Phichit’s heart stopped in his chest for a moment, before his cheeks flushed bright red. His lips spread into a wide smile at the words, and he had to let out a stuttering breath so as not to shout from the top of his lungs from joy. 

“You are too good to me,” he said, breathlessly happy. Mr. Lee tilted his head to the side, and frowned.    
“I disagree,” he said, and Phichit laughed then, squeezing his future mate’s arm. “You deserve the world and I have yet to give it to you. Was I not clear, in my proposal?” 

“You most certainly were,” Phichit said, and Mr. Lee nodded at that, seeming pleased to have established having gotten his point across. Phichit adored him endlessly. 

“You look very dashing in that collar,” Mr. Lee said next, seeming to have dropped the topic of the gossip mill all together. “It is very becoming on you, the color especially.”

“You have excellent taste darling,” Phichit said, his hand coming up to caress over the gold and ruby engagement collar he had been given after accepting the proposal. It was a stunning piece, and Phichit might have spent a bit too long staring at his reflection the past two weeks since receiving it, running his fingers over the warm metal.

“I do,” Mr. Lee agreed, his eyes drifting to the dance floor. “It seems another set is about to start,” he commented. Phichit turned to look at the dance floor, where the party members were milling about, preparing to dance. Alphas were looking to find the omegas they had placed themselves on dance cards for, and Phichit could not help but smile as he saw young Mr. de la Iglesia bow a little too deeply before Mr Guang Hong Ji when approaching. The alpha had always held such a soft spot for him, and Phichit was certain they would come out of this season engaged if not even married. 

“It looks that way yes,” Phichit agreed. “There’s always such a fuss, before a set is to start.” 

“Would you like to dance, my love?” Mr. Lee asked, and Phichit turned to him with wide eyes, his entire body filling with jitters from the endearment. Mr. Lee had never said anything like it before, and oh how Phichit adored it. 

“I would love a dance,” he admitted, and Mr. Lee nodded firmly, before leading him on to the dance floor without another word. Many others were indeed joining them, and it seemed to be a busy set with many couples taking the floor, mated as well as those still on the marriage mart. Phichit found it strange to be somewhere in the middle, not married and settled, and not in the waiting and hoping and looking for an alpha to catch his attention. He was happy to have moved on from such a phase, but he was still slightly worried for what to come. Would he be a good mate? He hoped so. 

Mr. Lee turned him so that they were facing each other, and Phichit looked into his eyes and felt a sense of calm. It was one of the reasons he had agreed to this engagement and coming marriage. Very few made Phichit feel settled in the way Mr. Lee did. He was not sure if anyone beside the alpha did truly. 

“Are you ready to move those feet?” Phichit asked playfully, and then laughed as Mr. Lee frowned, shaking his head fondly instead of giving a verbal answer.

The band was talented, and Phichit laughed as he was spun and led across the floor in movement. Mr. Lee was a talented dancer, if a little more technical than emotional. It did not matter much. Phichit had enough for the both of them. 

It was fun to dance, and while they at times danced with others in the group dances, they always came back to each other, a home and haven. Would this be how their relationship would feel? Someone safe and comforting to come home to, to meet at the end of a long day spent apart, to look over at in bed? It sounded quite perfect.

All too soon the set ended, and even if Phichit felt he could have danced several more, Mr. Lee led him off the floor in search of refreshments in the form of beverage. 

“You look chapped,” he pointed out, placing a glass of wine in Phichit’s hands. “Drink up, please.”

“You spoil me,” Phichit said before bringing the glass to his mouth, and then hummed happily at the taste. He had been rather thirsty it seemed, and he took a big sip from the delicate glass, looking out over the crowd.

“I intend to take care of you, Phichit,” Mr. Lee said, and Phichit could not help the smile that spread across his face. “Will you let me?”

“You may,” Phichit said with a nod, and Mr. Lee seemed firmly content with that, nodding appreciatively in return. He was so handsome. “May I take care of you too?”

Mr. Lee seemed surprised by this question, and Phichit was glad that they were not interrupted as he waited for an answer. Mr. Lee often took his time in gathering his thoughts before responding to something he had not before considered, and Phichit held no quarrels in giving him that time. His own mind rushed a mile a minute, but sometimes it was very nice to simply pause, and wait. 

“Yes you may, I would appreciate that,” Mr. Lee said once he had gathered his thoughts, and Phichit grinned at him. The alpha nodded, and then brought Phichit’s hand that were not holding the wine glass up to his mouth for a quick kiss. Phichit’s eyes grew wide as butterflies erupted in his system, and once Mr. Lee lowered his hand, they were both blushing, looking into each other’s wide eyes. 

“I very much enjoyed that,” Phichit admitted, and for the second time that night, Mr. Lee smiled.

“I will make a note of it, and do it as often as propriety allows,” he said, his dark eyes that same storm Phichit had fallen for. 


End file.
